


i need your help

by birichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, they dumb, they're at a party and richie needs help, turned to real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birichie/pseuds/birichie
Summary: “Pretend to be my boyfriend, please.” Richie mouths before the girl finally reaches the two boys standing at the far end of the room.





	i need your help

**Author's Note:**

> my first finished reddie fic that's super short i love these losers and i wanna write more but idk!!!

“Eds, I need your help” Richie rushes out desperately over the loud music coming from the lounge room of the random house they’re currently in. “Please, I’m literally begging you. If you do this one thing for me I’ll fuckin’ - I don’t know, owe you my life or something.”

Eddie looks at Richie with confusion in his eyes but before he can get out the question of “what?” there’s a girl coming into the kitchen letting out a loud “Richie! There you are. I thought you ditched me”. Eddie feels his eyes widen and a laugh leave his mouth before he can help it. He turns to look at the girl and back to Richie to find the taller boy already looking at him with a pleading look on his face. “Pretend to be my boyfriend, please.” Richie mouths before the girl finally reaches the two boys standing at the far end of the room. 

“‘Course not, Ronnie. I just had to check on this li’l one” Richie says to the girl a forced smile on his lips.

Eddie reaches out his hand to shake the girls. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you” Eddie beams at the girl, pulling his hand away before she can shake it, moving himself close to Richie so he can take Richie’s hand and intertwine their fingers, Richie puts his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, leans down and whispers a quick “You’re a fucking life saver” before planting a quick kiss behind Eddie’s ear.

“Oh, uh. I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware Richie had a boyfriend” the girl is slow to get out, obviously embarrassed if the redness of her cheeks is anything to go by. 

Eddie chuckles. “Yeah, it’s kind of new and it’s weird, you know? I mean, making the shift from Best Friend to Boyfriends is big but it just feels so natural that it feels like we’ve been together for years and we forget that not everyone knows.” He finishes and takes a sip from the cup in his hand and looks up to Richie who’s stunned, eyes wide as he looks down at the smaller boy in his arms. “Right, Rich?” Eddie says as he nudges Richie trying to break him out of his daze.

“Yeah- Fuck, yeah. What he said” Richie eventually gets out before looking back down at Eddie. “It’s so easy being in love with Spaghetti Man”

It’s the same moment that it hits them both, the world around them going out of tune and them being the only thing that really matters in that moment. “So fuckin’ easy” Richie whispers before leaning down towards Eddie to connect their lips in a soft, long overdue kiss.

It’s not until they hear someone clear their throat that they realise that they are still in fact at a party and not in their own little world.

They look up, expecting to see the girl - Veronica - still standing there awkwardly but when they look up and see Stanley, they’re confused.

“Uh, what happened to Veronica?” Richie asks sheepishly, pulling away from Eddie.

“Oh, you mean the girl that you two scared away? Yeah, she left as I was walking over once I spotted you two kissing, which, finally. I’m so glad you two dumb asses finally figured out your feelings and the rest of us losers get to stop suffering the great Richie-Eddie-Can’t-Figure-Out-Their-Feelings fiasco” Stan says smugly. “I’ll tell the others you two left and that we’ll all talk tomorrow. I expect details too.” he walks away to find another one of his friends.

“I guess we have a lot to talk about” Eddie says turning to look at the still shocked Richie. “Now, that favour you owe me? I’d like to cash it in now. I want a date - a real one.” he smiles.

“Fucking hell, Eddie” Richie laughs, leaning down to kiss Eddie again. “C’mon, let’s go somewhere we can talk.” 

They leave the party, hand in hand.


End file.
